No digas 'Kanda'
by Ixdriss
Summary: -No lo digas. – Le susurró al oído, apoyando su frente en hombro del albino y haciendo que los pelos de este se erizaran. – No digas mi nombre, o acabarás con el poco autocontrol que me queda… moyashi idiota... Lemmon /Yullen...


**Los personajes de -man no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mis retorcidos desvaríos.**

**Esta historia no está hecha con fines de lucro. **

**-.-.-.-**

"**No digas 'Kanda'"**

**One-shot**

**By: Gotik-Neko-Chan.13**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Caminaba bajo la lluvia, rumbo a la orden oscura. Su misión había sido larga y cansada, y para colmo, ahora que regresaba, llovía. Se detuvo frente a las puertas de la gran orden. Dudaba si entrar o no. Por un lado, quería llegar, y recostarse a dormir, pero para ello, primero tendría que dar su informe y aguantar las estúpidas palabras del conejo idiota, y las innecesarias preocupaciones de Leenale. Decidió, que tarde o temprano entraría, y prefería que fuera tarde, por lo que rodeando las puestas, se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del gran establecimiento, los jardines de la orden.

Siguió caminando bajo el torrente de agua que caía del cielo, observando los jardines sin mucho entusiasmo. Pasó entre los grandes árboles, los cuales aun con todas sus hojas, no lograban detener ni un poco de agua. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría llevado allí, cuando un color inusual llamó la atención de sus ojos, desviándolos hacia un punto definido del pequeño bosque. Debido a la lluvia, su visibilidad se veía disminuida, y solo alcanzó a notar un punto, extrañamente, de color blanco.

Se acercó lentamente, quedando a un metro del extraño punto, dándose cuenta que se trataba de nada más que una persona, una que él conocía perfectamente, la cual reconoció de inmediato.

¿Moyashi? – Se aseguró de que era quien él creía, apoyando una rodilla en el piso, e inclinándose levemente. Cuando el peliblanco levantó la cabeza, quedó un tanto shockeado.

El inglés se encontraba llorando, sonrojado, y jadeante por el frio. Claro, sin contar que su cabello, al igual que sus ropas, se pegaban a su cuerpo, dando una imagen demasiado tentadora, o al menos para los ojos del nipones. Seguramente había salido a caminar, y debido a la lluvia y su mal sentido de la orientación, se había perdido, y puesto a llorar. El niño lo miraba con sus ojos plateados, inundándolo con su mirada y rogándole con esta que no se valla. Recordó de golpe todas y cada una de las expresiones del peliblanco – Al cual, por cierto, siempre observaba – sin encontrar ninguna parecida a la que le mostraba ahora.

¿Kan…da? – Susurró de una forma que le pareció un tanto perturbadora, demasiado sensual, haciéndole, perder razón de sus acciones por un segundo. Sintió un dolor en su entrepierna, pero al mirar sus labios rosados, aun ligeramente abiertos, su autocontrol bajó de repente.

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba sobre el más joven, sosteniéndose de rodillas y brazos, evitando aplastarlo con su peso, acorralándolo contra el piso. Este había abierto un poco más los ojos, sin desaparecer el sonrojo, que ahora más que por el llanto era por la vergüenza.

¿Tienes idea lo que estás haciendo? – Habló el samurái, claramente molesto, aunque sin mirarlo, con la cabeza baja. – ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces… al mirarme como lo haces ahora mismo? – Levantó su mirada, observándole directamente a los ojos, haciendo que el peliblando se sonroje ante la profundidad de estos, y se remueva un tanto incómodo, sin apartar su mirada de la de él. – Si sigues así… no sé que pueda hacerte… - En la mirada del pelinegro, por un momento brilló con deseo, sonrojando a Allen hasta las orejas.

Kan… - Pero su susurro fue cortado.

No lo digas. – Le susurró al oído, apoyando su frente en hombro del albino y haciendo que los pelos de este se erizaran. – No digas mi nombre, o acabarás con el poco autocontrol que me queda… moyashi idiota.- Continuó susurrando. El Ingles guardó silencio, repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras del nipones.

Kan…da. – Susurró una vez más. Haciendo que el samurái se apartara de su cuello, y le mirara a los ojos. – Kanda. – Susurró nuevamente, esta vez, poniendo una cara increíblemente inocente, y viéndose, desde la vista de Kanda, jodidamente lindo.

Conste que te lo advertí. – Habló, mientras una pequeña sonrisa arrogante asaltaba sus labios, para inmediatamente, unirlos con los del albino, en un beso fogoso y demandante. Este gimió contra su boca, debido a la profundidad del contacto.

Kanda meditó por una fracción de segundo lo que sucedía. El moyashi no se había negado, es más, lo había provocado, y lo que mas deseaba en ese momento,… era que el enano le rogara que lo hiciera suyo, por todas las veces que tuvo que tomar una ducha helada debido a él. Lo pensó un segundo y sonrió interiormente. Quitó las prendas superiores del peliblanco, deslizando las manos por su pecho de una manera tortuosamente lenta. Pellizcó su tetilla y lamió la opuesta, haciendo que el Inglés explotara en pequeños gemidos de placer. Cuando lo consideró suficiente, subió su rostro al cuello de albino, lamiéndolo y dejando marcas rojas, informando a todos que ese idiota tenia dueño. Subió los labios hasta su oreja, y lamió el lobulo de esta, provocando que un gemido un poco mayor a los otros brotara de la garganta del joven bajo él.

Dí mi nombre… moyashi. – Susurró como podía debido al placer… quería estar en él ahora. Bajó su mano derecha de la tetilla de Allen, y la dirigió al cierre del pantalón de este. Lo bajó con facilidad, e introdujo una mano en dentro, acariciando lentamente el bulto por sobre la ropa interior. El menor soltó un gran gemido, presa del plcer. Ya ninguno sentí la lluvia, que seguía cayendo con igual intensidad, sus cuerpos quemaban en cada contacto.

Kan… agh! – Gimió cuando el samurái hizo más presión en su miembro.

Dilo. – Repitió el pelinegro, esta vez, pero con igual lentitud, metió la mano bajo la ropa interior del peliblanco, tomando el miembro de este, ya bañado en pre semen y masturbándolo.

Kan… da,…mas…mas rá…pido – rogó en susurros y entre suspiros. Mas el pelinegro solo lentificó más sus acciones, mientras con su mano izquierda bajaba los pantalones del menor junto con la ropa interior.

¿Qué?, no se te escucha. – Sonrió arrogante. Quería que el niño le rogara que lo penetrara, en ese lugar y momento. Allen posó sus manos en el pecho de Kanda, desabrochando su camisa y quitándosela como pudo, para luego acariciar sus pectorales, robándole un pequeño suspiro de placer. Mas el samurái solo movió su mano izquierda al cuello del albino, acariciándolo y sacándole suspiros de placer.

Mal… ¡Maldición Kanda! ¡Te amo! ¡Penétrame de una vez y detén la tortura! – Gritó entre placer, para después sonrojarse ante su propia súplica.

Ten en cuenta… que fuero tus palabras. – Sonrió disimuladamente… había conseguido la declaración que esperaba. Abrió sus pantalones y los bajó junto con su ropa interior, liberando su miembro adolorido debido a la potente erección. Allen al verlo, tragó duro, apartando la vista, sonrojado.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos y calientes. Kanda llevó tres dedos a la boca del menor, y este, aun un poco sonrojado, los lamió. Mientras el samurái tomo el miembro del peliblanco y lo masturbó un poco más, mientras sentía como la lengua de este lamía sus dedos cual caramelo.

Abrió las piernas del inglés y retiró sus dedos de la boca de este, acercándolos a su entrada. Introdujo el primer dedo, mientras masturbaba aun más fuerte el miembro del menor, y borraba una que otra lágrima con sus labios. Luego introdujo el segundo, sacándole a Allen un pequeño gemido de dolor, y cuando creyó que se acostumbró, metió el tercer dedo. Se mantuvo inmóvil un momento, hasta que el peliblanco soltó un suspiro de placer, el cual tomo de señal y empezó a mover un poco sus dedos dentro de él. Cuando notó que el peliblanco se venía, retiró los tres dedos de dentro de él, y detuvo la masturbación, haciendo que el menor gimiera en protesta, sonrió internamente ante ello, pero necesitaba entrar en él o el dolor en su miembro lo mataría. Colocó la punta de este en la entrada del albino, y se detuvo un instante.

Solo dolerá l principio, aguanta un poco… - Allen asintió dudoso, y suspiró. El pelinegro hiso presión con su miembro en la entrada del peliblanco, notando inmediatamente la estrechez de esta. En una potente embestida, lo penetró, haciendo que el menor gritara de dolor. Se detuvo, y masturbó nuevamente el miembro del albino.

Agh! - Gimió Allen, extasiado de placer. Kanda notó eso y realizó una segunda embestida – Kan… da ¡Más rápido! – pidió entre gemidos.

Kanda por su parte, sentía que perdía la conciencia de sus actos. El interior de Allen era muy angosto, y aprisionaba su miembro de una manera exquisita. Su mente iba perdiendo el sentido común. La imagen del menor bajo él, sonrojado y gimiendo de placer, producía que no pudiera evitar embestir a Allen aun más fuerte. Se sentía venir, sus ojos rebosaban de placer y brillaban con lujuria, él había perdido, el enano moyashi lo volvía loco.

Allen se vino entre ambos, haciendo que sus paredes se contrajeran, apretando aun más el miembro del pelinegro, que se sintió tocar el cielo, y debido a la presión, se vino dentro del albino. Ocasionando que ambos gimieran fuertemente de placer. Kanda salió de Allen y se recostó a su lado, jadeante y sudado, abrasándolo por la cintura.

Estúpido moyashi, eso te pasa por tentarme… y recuerda, que a partir de ahora, me perteneces… y cualquiera que te toque… morirá. – Dijo completamente serio. Allen no sabía si reír o no, pues… sabía que no tenía ni una pisca de broma.

Tal vez… - jadeó – Te llame por tu nombre más seguido… kanda – Dijo lo ultimo con el mismo tono inocente que había utilizado antes, y se lo susurró en el oído de forma provocativa. Kanda no pudo evitar, sentir nuevamente ese dolor en la entrepierna.

Maldito moyashi… de esta no sales caminando,… tendrás suerte si te puedes parar en unos días. – Gruñó contra su cuello de manera sensual, para colocarse sobre Allen, y besarlo nuevamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin.**

**Dejen reviews… lamento no decir nada mas… pero después de lo que leyeron uno no sabe muy bien que decir…. u/u**

**Sayooooo!**


End file.
